


Searching Moonshine In Your Eyes

by Anonymous



Category: 2DK Gペン 目覚まし時計。 | 2DK G Pen Mezamashidokei. | 2DK G-pen Alarm clock. (Manga)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A small glimpse of the night at the love hotel unfolding differently.
Relationships: Kazuki Nanami/Tsujido Aoi
Collections: Anonymous





	Searching Moonshine In Your Eyes

Nanami didn't know if the surprised 'Oh' from Aoi was another act or not. If she was honest with herself, she didn't even care to know. What mattered was the moment. Deep down, though she would never admit it, she knew that the urge to return Aoi's kiss stemmed from the pain her words had brought. Nanami liked honest people, but in this particular case, she wished she had been served a lie instead.

_That's pathetic. It's my own fault for crying._

The feeling of Aoi's nails digging gently into her skin broke her chain of thought. There was a hiccup in her breathing, and for a moment she lost all momentum. It gave Aoi pause and even though she couldn't see much of her face because of her position, Nanami felt compelled to answer a question that hadn't been asked.

"I'm fine", she breathed and to leave no room for doubt, began to roll her hips again.

Underneath her, Aoi picked up where they left off. Her legs ached as warmth slowly spread throughout her body. Rather than just holding onto them, Aoi began to run her fingers along her quivering thighs. With one, she caressed her ass while the other came to rest on her lower back. There, she dragged her nails across her skin and together with the movements of her tongue, it proved to be too much to handle.

Nanami herself was surprised by her orgasm. To be completely blindsided by it was something she had not experienced in a long time.

Firmly seated on Aoi's face, her body tensed, and her breath was caught in her lungs. As she rode out the height of it, Aoi kept going, humming to herself. Nanami gently prompted her to stop by placing her hand on her forehead. Every muscle in her legs was burning as she slowly relaxed and rolled off Aoi; still shaking a little.

When she opened her eyes the next time, Aoi was smiling at her. Her face was glistening with the evidence of their lovemaking, but she didn't push forward. Instead, she reached out and Nanami gladly allowed her to pull her into a closer embrace.

"You don't want me to return the favour?", she whispered, a little out of breath even then.

"I'm in no hurry."

Her smile turned even brighter.

"You're even cuter now", she added after a minute, before bringing their lips together for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A great series that's not available at any english publisher, so IDK if someone will even read this. I love Aoi. That is all.


End file.
